Satellite
by Clarione
Summary: —Karena mata mereka, darah bumi maupun arang, bisa melelehkan Bimasakti. Royai drabble/ficlet collection.
1. One: Comfort

_**Disclaimer**: Fullmetal Alchemist © Arakawa Hiromu, take nothing, no trademark infringement intended._

_**Note**: akan jadi kumpulan drabble/ficlet sebagai tempat pembuangan akhir ide ketika terlalu malas tapi tetep harus nulis. Ada yang mau menyumbang prompt?_

_**Warning**: OOCness may ensue, if you squint. Canon._

_**U**num: **C**onsolamini _

* * *

Roy datang mengetuk pintunya ketika Riza baru saja selesai bermimpi buruk. Ia masih bisa merasakan panas kehidupan perlahan meninggalkan sosok kecil bermata merah di pangkuannya, ia masih melihat kolam darah, ia masih mencium aroma hangus mengirim teror …

Roy berdiri di ambang pintu, basah kuyup dan beraroma etanol. Jadi selama Riza tidur hujan turun, dan kolonelnya memutuskan untuk menenggak tiga sloki—tidak lebih, Riza tahu, pria ini bukanlah tukang minum yang lebih baik dari Havoc—_wine_ atau cairan apa pun itu dari salah satu bar elit di East City. Kegiatan yang rutin ia ambil ketika muak dengan pil-pil tidur, yang membuatnya terlelap tanpa memimpikan hal serupa yang menghantui, merobek malam-malam Riza selama bertahun-tahun.

Maka inilah mereka, gemetaran karena isu mereka masing-masing, saling menatap dan saling mencari.

"Kolonel—"

"—Letnan."

Riza mengangkat alis. Roy terkekeh.

"Kau tahu?" kata Kolonel Mustang, mengangkat sebelah lengannya ke belakang kepala. "Jadi aku sedikit mabuk, dan dengan ajaibnya lupa jalan pulang, tetapi beruntungnya apartemenmu hanya berjarak tiga blok dari bar yang—"

"—Silakan masuk, Kolonel," potong Riza tanggap, bosan namun senang dengan alasan serupa yang seolah menjadi repetisi di setiap malam ketika Roy bertingkah seperti ini. "Saya bisa membuatkan Anda teh panas, dan masih ada stew daging sapi, jika Anda belum makan malam. Kita bisa berbincang-bincang hingga pagi, jika Anda mau. Dengan pakaian kering, tentu saja."

Roy menyeringai, Riza menunduk. Gemetar mereka berhenti.

* * *

_Because your present secures me, even the whole world itself is a beast, even I my self is a monster ..._

_ - _**Finem**_ -_

* * *

A/N: Royai lover di sini, ini bukan chapter terakhir, bukan pula satu-satunya fiksi royai yang akan saya bikin. Terimakasih sudah membaca.

Salam,

Clarione.


	2. Two: Sweet Apocalypse

**Disclaimer**: Fullmetal Alchemist © Arakawa Hiromu, take nothing, no trademark infringement intended.

**Note**: awalnya mau bikin humor, yang jadi malah failed humor. _But, yeah, please enjoy_ :'3

**Warning**: OOCness still ensue, Headcanon, Post Brotherhood.

.

**S**ecundo: **E**xodus **D**ulces

* * *

Roy adalah Jenderal berkekuasaan penuh. Roy adalah suksesor _Führer_ Presiden Grumman dan tinggal selangkah lagi menjadi cucu menantu negara. Roy bahkan menumbuhkan kumis, kumis sungguhan, bukan coretan spidol yang digambar letnannya secara asal-asalan ketika ia masih berpangkat kolonel.

Roy adalah sang hebat _Flame Alchemist_ yang terkenal, ia bahkan bisa melakukan _alkimia menepuk_ sekarang, seperti yang dilakukan Fullmetal dahulu.

Jadi, mengapa ia harus merasa begitu tidak tertolong saat ini?

Usianya tiga puluh lima tahun, masih terlalu muda untuk berpangkat jenderal, tetapi siapa yang peduli. Ia adalah Roy Mustang, _The Lady Killer of Amestris_. Walaupun hal itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan masalahnya sekarang, sebenarnya.

"Jika kau ingin menyentuhnya, sentuh saja, Brigadir Jenderal."

Ia mendengar semburan tawa-tawa yang ditahan, menambah buruk situasinya sekarang. _Havoc, Breda, kalian akan mati malam ini_, batinnya penuh kesumat.

"Kau harus menggarisbawahinya, Letnan Kolonel. Ini _bukan_ keinginanku." Roy menggertakkan gigi.

Lt. Colonel Alex Louis Armstrong menyeka airmata dengan saputangan. "Aku tahu keindahan otot-ototku susah disangkal, ayo, sentuh saja, Jenderal. Rasakan hasil karya seni yang diturunkan kepada para Armstrong dari generasi ke generasi!"

_Kakak Macan Betina dan adik perempuanmu tidak mewarisi otot-otot itu!_ Roy meratap dalam hati. "Aku tidak bisa!" pekik Roy penuh horor.

Ia mendengar suara 'klik' yang tidak diragukan lagi berasal dari pemicu tokalev yang ditarik oleh sosok _sniper_ tertentu. Roy membeku di tempat.

Kemudian ia perlahan mengangkat lengannya, dan menyentuh abdomen delapan kotak Alex Armstrong yang kerasnya luar biasa. Wajahnya menghijau dengan sukses.

Ia tidak punya pilihan lain jika ingin kepalanya tetap utuh

"Kau melihatnya sendiri, 'kan, Kapten?" Roy berkata dengan kewarasan yang menguap, menatap kosong dengan wajah penuh derita ke arah meja kerja seseorang. "Katakan kepada calon puteraku yang tersayang jika ayahnya mencintainya."

"_Very well, Sir." _Kapten Riza Hawkeye berdiri dari kursi meja kerjanya sembari mengusap perutnya yang membulat. "_Ia _berkata jika ia mencintaimu juga," katanya, dengan nada datar formalnya yang biasa. "Dan Lt. Colonel, terima kasih atas bantuannya, dan semoga Anda menikmati kunjungan Anda di East City. Dan kurasa Maes ingin Anda menjadi Ayah Baptisnya."

Roy ingin kembali ke pangkuan Tuhan.

* * *

**-Finem-**

* * *

A/N: Terima kasih buat **allihyun **dan **Lightmaycry **yang udah mereview chapter kemarin, saya cinta kalian :*

Masih menampung sumbangan prompt, dan prompt untuk chapter selanjutnya adalah **punggung**, yang sabar ya Al :3

Sampai jumpa, terima kasih udah baca xD

Salam,

Clarione


End file.
